I Can't Get You Out of my Head
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: One night could change everything for Chloe and Oliver. Okay this is my first fan fic. So please be nice and review. They are so wonderful, just like you!


I Can't Get You Out of my Head

I've always considered myself a girl with standards. I liked to think that with all the guys that I have been with, and seen with other women, I knew what I liked and disliked, I did, that was, until I met the blonde billionaire with an arrogant smile that makes you want to slap him and jump his bone at the same time.

When I first met him I thought hat it was just a crush that I thought he was cute and would look good with no clothing on. But when I came face to face with him and the feelings only got stronger I knew something was wrong, and I didn't like it, not at all.

I had to admit that he looked good in green leather. He looked real good. It fit him in all the right ways, hugged his chest and abdomen in all the right places. And do not let me get started on his butt…

"Chloe?" Clark, my best friend, asked, bringing my out of my day dream.

"Hmm?"

"What's up? You've been acting weird for the past week now." He said like an accusation that a concerned friend should be. '_Figured_.'

"Nothing, why?"

"Lois has been concerned about how you've been acting." Oh so that is why he is suddenly interested in my well being. Ha! Yeah just let me just tell him about my new found crush on Oliver Queen slash Green Arrow slash Billionaire play boy slash CEO of Oliver Queen Industries. No I would not tell him that. He would probably tell my what a bad idea it is and try to get me to stay away from him like when we were in high school.

So I would lie.

"It's nothing, just… I haven't herd from my dad in a couple of days," that wasn't a real lie I mean I miss him and have no clue where he is right know. Clark nodded his head in complete understanding.

Clark began to tall me about his plans for tonight and the weekend with Lois and my brain went back to my favorite guy in leather. I wondered what he was doing and if he was thinking about me, not caring if it was childish.

Right then my phone went off, before checking the ID I answered, cutting Clark off, "Chloe Sullivan."

"Hey, I need your help." It was Oliver! 'My god' I thought.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can you come over to my pent house?"

"Sure." I said already turning off my computer. We hung up and I told Clark I had to go which he didn't like but didn't try to get me to stay.

I rushed all the way to his home and when I parked the car I spent my time getting out, when I say that I mean that I listened to my favorite song twice, checked my make up and then went in. When I stepped in side I waved at Bob who smiled and nodded back at me. I got in the elevator and it started to move. Half way up I got nervous, I felt as if someone was watching me and I did not like, so I kept my eyes trained on the doors and forced my shoulders to relax.

When the doors opened, there stood Oliver grinning at me; I quirked a smiled in return. "What do you need?" he told me he had a little file that wouldn't open so I went to his computer and got comfy. As I worked Ollie was standing behind me the whole time. I was nervous and I wondered at the reasons why I couldn't get him out of my head.

When I was done he said he had no more work for me to and that I could just hang out with him.

"What?" I asked not sure if I herd correctly.

"You want to hang out here? We could watch old movies and stuff like that."

To be honest I did want to but I was getting my hopes up and I didn't want that. I mean what if I read way too much into this friendly little get together and had my heart broken no I couldn't because I knew myself and I would.

"No I should be going."

A look came across his face and then it was gone but it was like he was disappointed. He looked around and then said "We can do anything you want." He was bribing me. I knew it but I couldn't stop myself.

I smiled "Really?" I almost laughed at him, "Anything I want?"

Now he was nervous. He looked uncertain then he put on a brave face. He nodded.

"Well I do have something in mind and you're one of the people who can get me to it."

He was confused. But when I told him what he should do he did and before I knew it I was on top of the highest building I Metropolis. It was beautiful and I was very aware of the guy in green next to me. I could feel him staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing you just look beautiful." I got butterflies. I tried very hard not to blush but I couldn't help it. He smiled as I looked down.

"You don't look too bad your self."

He laughed and lifted my head with his hand so I had to look at him.

The place where he touched my skin was burning and I felt faint because he had his glasses off and was looking at me very intently. As he leaned in I almost fainted but I didn't so that was a plus. I couldn't catch my breath. 'He was going to kiss me' I pulled away.

The cold hit my like a slap in the face but I didn't care. "I don't think that would be a good idea." I whispered.

"You might be right but then again you could be wrong. I mean how do we know this wont work? We haven't even started but I am very sick of just think about you and thinking about what it would be like then actually doing it if you know what I mean."

I turned to him again and before I could say come thing he kissed me. It was the best kiss I have ever had and I couldn't stop myself from groaning into the kiss and deepening it. We kissed for a long time until we needed breath when we pulled back he didn't let me go, he rested his head and my forehead and took deep breaths.

'Man that was good.' I laughed. So did Ollie. We laughed for a very long time and kissed again. I was very happy to know he felt the same that I did. We pulled a part. I didn't know if this would work but I do remember that I just couldn't get him out of my head, and I had a feeling he did too. Form that moment everything was changing and I, Chloe Sullivan, was ready. As long as Oliver Queen came with.


End file.
